


At the Temple of Athena

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Adventures in Roleplaying [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: "O Athena, Goddess of Warfare and Wisdom and Justice, on the eve of battle I beg you, give me strength, give me courage-"At that moment a beautiful woman came in, clad in her finest bedsheets. "Greetings, mortal," she said, "I have come to hear your prayer."Jake and Amy are inspired by Kevin's stories to roleplay in the realm of Ancient Myth.





	At the Temple of Athena

**Author's Note:**

> _"There is the heat of Love, the pulsing rush of Longing, the lover’s whisper, irresistible—magic to make the sanest man go mad." - Homer, The Illiad_

Jake looked over at Amy next to him in the car. "You know, all this time during dinner I couldn't stop thinking about what Captain Holt's face would look like if I told him he was going to be a granddad."

Amy smiled. "Aw, that's so sweet. But we've only just started trying, anything could happen."

"I know, but I'm really excited." He sighed, and she leaned over and squeezed his hand on the steering wheel. "I wonder if he'd like to babysit," Jake continued. "And Kevin. He could tell them these awesome bedtime stories. Man, I never knew the Classics were so cool. Monsters and heroes and Gods and battles, it's so epic."

"Yeah that's what epic means," Amy commented dryly.

"You know when he was talking about the Achilles tendon dude and Athena, the Goddess of Warfare and Wisdom and Justice?" He smiled at her. "I thought that sounds just like you."

"You think I'm a Goddess?"

"Why is that news to you?"

She blushed slightly and looked away. "And which God are you?" she joked.

"Oh I am just a mere mortal who worships at your feet," he said airily.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she inquired.

"ROLEPLAY!" they said in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At a small temple on a clifftop overlooking the Aegean Sea a young warrior approached at dusk. He entered and lit a candle before a statue of Athena. Then he kneeled down in his simple tunic and started his prayer.

"O Athena, Goddess of Warfare and Wisdom and Justice, on the eve of battle I beg you, give me strength, give me courage-"

At that moment a beautiful woman came in, clad in her finest bedsheets. "Greetings, mortal," she said, "I have come to hear your prayer."

He gazed up at her in amazement. "My Goddess Athena?"

"In the flesh," she replied. She pointed to the statue. "I don't like the nose, but it's pretty good." She turned back to him. "Well, go on then. Let's hear it."

He bowed his head and continued. "O Athena, most wise, most gracious Goddess, I worship you with all my heart. Please hear my prayer. We are greatly outnumbered yet we must fight at dawn and I fear defeat. Please give me strength and courage in battle. Not to win, or even to live, but to fight bravely and honorably so that my mother will be proud when she sees my shield. O Athena, I will worship you for all my days, be they many or few. Please hear my prayer."

He looked up at her expectantly.

"Very pretty," she commented coolly. "Some nice phrases there." She lifted his chin up further. "Now tell me, do you really worship me, or have you just come here to barter fancy words for valor?"

"I do. I worship you and I will always do so."

"And would you still worship me if I did _not_ give you strength?" she asked pointedly.

He looked taken aback. Then he straightened. "Yes. I would still worship you with all my heart."

"And would you still worship me if I gave you nothing, but took something from you instead?"

"I would," he assured her.

"Why?"

He looked down for a moment and then answered, "Because you are Justice and so I would deserve it."

She nodded slowly. "Very clever." She mused briefly to her herself and touched his cheek. "And a brave and clever warrior is a worthy supplicant to me."

"But I am not brave," he replied candidly. "That is why I came to you."

"If you were not afraid you could not be brave, or smart. Only a fool would rush into battle without fear. But still, you want me to give you strength?"

"Yes, if it pleases you to do so."

"Then what will you lay on my altar that is actually worth something, besides empty words?"

"Anything," he said fervently. "My life, my heart..."

"I'll take it," she said.

Her altar was surprisingly soft, he found, as she pushed him down on it. She climbed on top of him and sat up straight, looking magnificent in her white robe. Then she unsheathed the dagger from his belt. She lightly dragged the tip across his chest. "You offered me your heart," she said, resting her dagger on the spot. Then she moved it further up to his neck. "Or your life." She held his gaze. "Shall I take both?"

He closed his eyes briefly. "If it pleases you," he replied.

She smiled. Then she threw the dagger away and kissed him hard until they were both out of breath. She sat up and looked into his eyes. "I'll take your heart," she said, placing her hand on the spot. "But I want more." 

"I'll give you anything," he offered.

She lifted his tunic and lowered herself on him. Slowly she rocked back and forth. "This is what I want you to give me. A child." She bent down to share another kiss and then began to move faster, until he was panting and moaning.

"My Goddess," he said desperately.

"Yes," she replied, putting her hand on his shoulder and bracing herself as he came hard. She rode out the aftershocks and then sat up to look at him, spent and blissful.

She stood up slowly and offered him a hand. When they were both standing she moved her hand to his cheek. "You came to ask me for strength in battle, and I would not give it to you."

"I-" he started before she put a finger to his lips.

"Because I will give you wisdom instead," she continued. "Lay an ambush in the north gorge and your enemy will be vanquished."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you, O Wise Athena."

"Now go and prepare for battle. Claim your impossible victory and win eternal fame and glory."

As he kissed her to leave she took his hand and laid it on her stomach. She looked into his eyes. "His name will be Atlas, and he will carry the world."

**Author's Note:**

> 'So that my mother will be proud when she sees my shield' is a reference to a Spartan mother who allegedly said to her son, 'Come back with your shield' (i.e. victorious) or on it (dead)', with the implication that coming back without a shield means cowardice. For the sake of this fic I am just going to asssume that DC Parlov's Skyfire Cycle draws on Greek lore and that Jake would have gotten inspiration from there.


End file.
